Otro fin del mundo, ya no quedan galletas
by Sajit
Summary: El veintidós de febrero del dos mil catorce es el fin del mundo según los vikingos. Como ya es costumbre, Francia e Inglaterra la pasan juntos.


**Advertencias**: Seguramente OoC, intento de fluff. Me acabo de pasar las reglas de puntuación y ortografía por el arco del triunfo.

**Parejas**: FrUK, DenNor.

**Palabras:** 1343, según word.

**Rating:** ¿K?

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya al igual que sus personajes. Pero Francia e Inglaterra se pertenecen mutuamente, a mi no me vienen con cosas.

* * *

Francia se presentó en su casa a eso de un cuarto para las cinco con un pote de dulces en mano. Inglaterra le dejo entrar y se fue camino a la sala, con el galo siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

* * *

"Y Fenrir mata al Odín y…" Explicaba por quinceava vez en la tarde el danés, eufórico.

"Y el resto de los dioses también mueren, ya lo sé" Completó la frase el noruego sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, levantándose a preparase una taza de chocolate caliente a la cocina.

"¿No te parece inquietante, Noru?" Preguntó con una sonrisa gigante desde la sala sin ver al otro nórdico.

"Si, estoy que salto de la emoción." Respondió en un tono plano amortiguado por las cosas en movimiento y las mismas paredes, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Noru"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo también quiero lo que sea que estés preparando"

* * *

Ya instalados ambos en la salita con sus respectivas tazas, el inglés se llevó un dulce a la boca mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco el líquido, el francés lo imito y el silencio se sumió en ellos.

"¿Te acuerdas de los vikingos?" Preguntó el francés nostálgico.

"Como olvidarles…" El británico respondió con una sonrisa, recordando todo "_A furore normannorum libera nos, Domine_"

"Ni _Russe_ se salvó." Dijo al aire el francés, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho de manera dramática. "El mismísimo _Charlemagne_ se vio obligado a armar una flota para proteger las costas."

"Sin resultado, como era de esperarse" Soltó con la acostumbrada altanería que acostumbraba a emplear cada vez que un tema así salía a la luz el ex pirata.

"Oh, _Angleterre_, corrígeme si me equivoco; pero a tus hermanos y sobre todo a ti, también les costó frenar y deshacerse de la invasión vikinga." Respondió con una sonrisa el galo sin perder la compostura mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, ingiriendo el líquido ligeramente mas caliente de lo que le gustaría.

"¿Quieres que te recuerde tu dichosa _Ciudad de los Cien Campanarios_, _frog_?" Inglaterra le pregunto con veneno.

"No te atrevas, _connard_" Francia lo fulminó con la mirada, otra victoria para Inglaterra.

El de ojos esmeralda sonrió.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

"¿Y qué me dices de París?"

Y molestar a su vecino es una de ellas.

* * *

"¿Te acuerdas de la época vikinga?" Pregunto con ambas manos en una taza que rezaba _Rey del Norte_, mirando a su compañero fijamente a los ojos.

"Si" Noruega respondió sin molestarse en devolverle la mirada. Le da un mordisco a las galletas al mazapán preparadas anteriormente y después de tragar, vuelve a decir "si me acuerdo"

"¡Como el resto del continente!" el de alborotados cabellos exclamó alegre. "Me acuerdo de las islas británicas… el canal de la mancha, ¡la península ibérica! …" empezó a relatar cada vez mas entusiasmado por los viejos recuerdos, y el noruego se lamenta en silencio por la buena memoria que tenía el danés. Al parecer el más alto ni se entera de la mas que obvia indiferencia del receptor de su mensaje y sigue con su discurso. "Y en definitiva, el mundo como lo conocemos no sería el mismo sin la ocupación vikinga" finalizó el nórdico que hablaba hasta por los codos. O eso parecía, de todas formas el menor no se arriesgaría. No cuando lo conocía tan bien. Huiría de la casa de su _mejor amigo_ sin que este se enterara.

"Creo que mi troll me esta llamando desde afuera, iré a verlo." Inventó Noruega, poniéndose de pie mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su chocolate caliente antes de dejarlo abandonado en la mesita del living y tomar sus cosas.

"¡Te acompaño!" Lo abordó de inmediato el otro, poniéndose de pie apenas salio la primera silaba de sus labios.

"Como quieras, pero mantente callado. A Erik no le simpatizas" respondió el mas bajo viendo frustradas sus intenciones.

"¡Le llevaré estas galletas! ¡Nadie se resiste a las galletas danesas al mazapán!" Anunció tomando con una de sus grandes manos el pocillo con dichas galletas y con la otra su abrigo del perchero al lado de la puerta, abriendo la puerta de forma escandalosa, grito un "andando" al tiempo en que salía al frio exterior.

Noruega suspiró mientras cogía su abrigo y se lo ponía.

Sus amigos se partirán de risa cuando le hable al viento y le pregunte si quiere galletas.

* * *

"De todas formas no fui yo el que estuvo totalmente dominado por los normandos, cher" Luego de una amplia media hora, seguían con la discusión. "¡Y en su corona un francés!"

"Retíralo"

"Non"

"France, te estoy hablando" Inglaterra empezaba a perder la cabeza

"Guillermo el conquistador~" Obviamente Francia no se dejo intimidar por el otro, llevaban más de dos mil años haciendo esto.

"France…" El de abundantes cejas empezó con el tono mas amenazante que tenia.

"¿Cómo era que le decías? Ah, si, Guillermo el Bastardo"

"Te lo diré por tercera y última vez. Retíralo." Respondió con una fingida calma que ni Polonia se la creía. Francia ya saborea su victoria. Solo un poco más…

"¿Retirar _quoi_?" Fingió inocencia el gabacho con una sonrisita, como prueba de que se la esta pasando en grande.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Sino qué?" Preguntó en un murmuro empalagoso el de ojos color cerúleo de forma provocativa.

"¿Tu qué crees, darling?" Le contestó el británico siguiéndole el juego.

Y así de rápido pasaban de una discusión sobre el pasado a coquetearse mutuamente, porque así son este par.

* * *

"Erik dice que no le gustan las galletas" Declaró el noruego. Podía escuchar como _Erik_ se destornillaba de la risa con otros seres mágicos, por lo que agregó "Le causan diarrea"

"Oh… no lo sabía, lo siento Erik" Respondió inocentemente el otro rubio.

* * *

Sus alientos se mezclaron. Sus labios se rozaron. Olvidaron momentáneamente el tema por el cual discutían; quizás nunca discutieron con otra intención; quien sabe, solo sus subconsciente lo sabrían.

* * *

"Erick dice que eres un idiota"

"¡E-eso no es cierto!" Se defendió Dinamarca.

"Lo dice él, no yo" Respondió con simpleza el otro, sin perder su rostro apacible.

* * *

Y se besaron, siempre terminaban así. No se besaban pasionalmente como sería de esperarse. No, ellos se besaban con calma, robándole el aliento al otro, saboreando todo a su paso; nadie era el que dominaba, nadie era el sumiso. Ninguno de los dos se lo dejaría tan fácil al otro, de ninguna forma. Aunque tampoco es como si importara.

* * *

"¡Estas galletas están riquísimas!, ¿No lo crees, Noru?" Le pregunta el danés a su vecino, ambos sentados en la escalera de su casa, uno al lado del otro, mirando lo que se alza ante ellos.

"No saben mal, _Anko_" Responde simplemente, mientras se lleva otra galleta a la boca y mira a la nada.

Dinamarca se derrite por dentro.

Noruega casi sonríe por la expresión que adorno el rostro del danés. Casi.

* * *

El sonido de algo piar los distrajo.

"¿Trajiste a Pierre?" Le preguntó incrédulo el dueño de casa, tanto por el hecho en que lo trajera, como el que no lo hubiera sentido hasta ese momento.

El pájaro debería trabajar como espía.

"No podía dejarlo solo." Se encogió de hombros el hombre con barba con simpleza, sin encontrarle lo extraordinario, ya otras veces había traído a su amigo alado a casa de su amante, tampoco sería la última vez.

El inglés se resignó.

El francés le tomo de la mano.

Volvían a estar bien.

Pierre los miró, como un espectador más.

* * *

El noruego se acerca mas al danés y apoya su cabeza en su brazo. El que acostumbra a utilizar un sobrerito pequeño lo mira confundido, pero no se aparta. Antes muerto.

"No digas nada" Termina por decir el del broche.

Dinamarca aparta el brazo, para el desconcierto del noruego, que antes de poder replicar se ve envuelto por ese mismo brazo.

Y mientras sentía los latidos del otro, miraban al cielo, disfrutando de la agradable y fría ventisca que les azotaba sin clemencia el rostro con la compañía del otro.

Las galletas se habían terminado.

* * *

**Notas y aclaraciones: ** Mañana, veintidós de febrero del dos mil catorce, según los vikingos es el fin del mundo... así que... ¡Feliz fin del mundo, gente!

Al principio iba a ser FrUK, pero después fue como: "Na, tiene que ir Den, como buen ex-vikingo que es" pero no podía ponerlos en la misma salita que el parcito porque me rompe la atmósfera D: luego pensé en el DenPru (son mi placer culpable y ya no tan secreto) pero terminé por inclinarme al DenNor (y nada tiene que ver con que ayer me haya leído un FrUK con menciones de DenNor, no), además que igual les va la cosa. Lo malo es que no los manejo mucho, sé que, o tengo la impresión de que, Dinamarca es de esos que cuando quieren, no se cierran la boca ni debajo del agua y que Noruega es mas callado y serio he leído un par de NorBela pero hay que admitir que la personalidad del noruego es mas complicada.. así que... perdónenme por el OoC D:

A, se me olvidaba, hay algunas referencias históricas, me tuve que frenar porque o si no, no terminaba nunca, pero el tema es interesante, invito a todos a investigar mas sobre el tema.

Lo que dice Inglaterra, _A furore normannorum libera nos, Domine_ (De la furia de los hombres del norte líbranos, Señor), era la típica oración en esa época (invasiones vikingas) en cualquier iglesia de Northumbria...claro, supongo que antes de que en el siglo IX los daneses ocuparan el territorio.

Guillermo I el Conquistador fue un normando (o descendiente de vikingos asentados en Francia, como prefieran) que fundó una nueva dinastía en el trono de Inglaterra.

La Ciudad de los Cien Campanarios es Ruan, ciudad que fue saqueada desde 820. En 845 París sufre el primer saqueo.

Lo de las galletas danesas al mazapán fue totalmente aleatorio, puse en el místico google recetas danesas y me salieron esas galletas entremedio de todos esos platos, no sé que tanta fama tengan o que tan ricas sean... pero las puse(?)

Si algo se me escapa, no duden en decírmelo en un review...

Mañana corregiré las faltas de ortografía, puntuación y de seguro cambio las comillas por los guiones largos... ¡lo prometo! D:


End file.
